1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical inducement of low levels of methemoglobin in animals to provide protection against anticipated exposure to toxic levels of cyanide, through the oral administration of an 8-aminoquinoline derivative.
2. Prior Disclosure
All publications or patents mentioned in this specification are herein incorporated by reference.
As early as the 1930's, a pharmacological method of inducing methemoglobin production for treatment of cyanide intoxication was discovered. This method was designed for immediate treatment of a victim displaying symptoms of acute cyanide poisoning. The pharmacological principle of the treatment was to oxidize 30-40 percent of the blood hemoglobin to be methemoglobin in the poisoned victim in order to sequester an unknown body level of cyanide. Such levels of methemoglobin are above the threshold of methemoglobin toxicity and would be intolerable to normal, healthy, and active humans or animals.
A major problem with this treatment is that a victim exposed to toxic levels of cyanide has very little time to receive life saving treatment. Also, if exposure to cyanide is in the gaseous form, it is likely that nearby persons will be similarly exposed and rendered incapable of providing treatment. Therefore, the victim will often be faced with giving himself an injection of the antidote while undergoing the agony of cyanide poisoning.